User talk:TouhouandMarioFan
Here is the Scarlet Devil Mansion Talk! Feel Free and don't be shy to leave a Message! :) Can I go back to chat now? Papa Luis III (talk) 18:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! This wiki will be revenging soon There's nothing we can do... My New signature! Angrybirds Spam Cleaner ((talk) 13:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) do you like it? -Birdy Chat With Me Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 16:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Im on again Soo tired... -_- I need a rest..! 17:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) i wanted my neon word colors noticeable so i did it black. The Blue Hammer Bro. who Loves throwing boomerangs 21:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Like my new sig? Signature Luis, here is my new signature! -Birds32 3 Fire Bro!' Flame Thrower' 21:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Please come on chat The Blue Hammer Bro. who Loves throwing boomerangs! 10:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Go to chat Go Ravens! 18:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Hey Budalla2012 (talk) 06:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC)PAPA LUIS IV HAS MADE YOUR PROFILE BAD WORDS! So i fixed it! :) Chat with me I love Throwing Fire!!! 18:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat I love Throwing Fire!!! 12:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you able to chat? The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 09:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat with me The Cutie Yorkshire Terrier 15:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Come back to chat The Cutie Yorkshire Terrier 17:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sig Test Section Lemons are Pretty Good! 17:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) chat wiz me Chat When you USE an arrow, Don't use it for no GOOD reason. (talk) 20:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC) chat wiz me When you USE an arrow, Don't use it for no GOOD reason. (talk) I'm on chat now The Rare Specie, The Ice Bro! 12:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat! Pistachios Rule! 12:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Chat with me please Fire Bro (talk) 17:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Come back to chat! Fire Bro (talk) 17:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) gettin inactive... Summer time is Cool, With Juicy Fruit 00:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) can u chat? Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit Chat Moderator Congrats, that you're an administrator. So can you make me a chat moderator, while you're an admin? Budalla2012 (talk) 10:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) can u chat? Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit Part 2 for Chat Moderator Umm... Luis, you've said ok to make me a chat moderator, but you didn't make me. Please, make me.Budalla2012 (talk) 18:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! ;) Budalla2012 (talk) 18:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) are you online? if so, chat! Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit so u hate me eh? Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit i am not on ur firends list Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit u have to make a forum. it's the only way for me to give PMs there... this is a very important messaging made my me and abcd that is good. trust me.. we m=need woo too for the best Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit gimme chat mod rights Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit